


Play With Me

by MultiFandomAnon



Series: Fame [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actress Regina, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempted Sexual Assault, Director Emma, Emma likes playing with Regina, F/F, Famous, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Orgasms, Playing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robin harasses Regina, Robin is jealous, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vibrators, date, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/pseuds/MultiFandomAnon
Summary: “I thought we could make this a game,” Emma said, her voice soft and a wicked glint in her eyes that told Regina there was something fun on the way.“A game? Tell me about it,” she replied with a seductive smile and Emma chuckled huskily.“Drink your wine, then join me in the bathroom. We need some privacy for this,” she murmured.





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve worked hard to finish this series, and I have written all the one shots that belong to this. This means I’ll be posting one every night for the next 5 nights (there’s 5 left!) 
> 
> This contains an instance of attempted sexual assault, so proceed with caution.

He held his hand on her back as he led her toward the restaurant, and her skin crawled. 

“So I’ve spent a while trying to find the right place for you—you are not an easy woman, Regina,” he said and she lifted a brow and took a step forward, effectively disconnecting their connection. 

“Good,” she murmured. She  _ wanted  _ him to work for it, even though she would never end up going out with him again. No matter how smooth he was. 

The restaurant wasn’t anything special, other than the fact that it was run by a real Italian family. She had been here before many times—mostly because she loved the family that owned it. 

“So what do you think? The food is supposed to be good,” Robin said as they stepped inside. “But then again the reviews online might only be regulars.” 

Regina bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying anything hurtful and then hummed. “I’ve been here before.” 

He startled beside her as they waited and she had to stifle a laugh. When he put his hand on her back again, the laughter faded and made place for annoyance. 

“That’s amazing,” he said after a while. “That means you know the food here.” 

They were led to a table in the middle of the restaurant and Regina breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed. The waitress that had led them to their table took their drink order, and then hurried away. 

“Why did you try to go all out?” She asked as she glanced up at him from her menu. With the table between them, she already felt much better about this. 

“I wanted to impress you,” he said with a shrug. He didn’t even look up from his menu as he spoke to her. “You said you would go on this date with me, and that we’d return to a strictly professional work relationship. Maybe I can change your mind.”

She raised her brows. “I highly doubt that.”

He reached out and grabbed her hand, and she startled as she blinked up at him. “Give me a chance.”

She tried to pull her hand back, only to have him tighten his grip on her. She took a deep breath, her throat tight as she realized he wouldn’t let go until she would say what he wanted her to say. 

“Of course,” she murmured and he squeezed her hand before letting go. 

Her heart skipped a beat, and she could feel herself closing off as she glanced down at her menu again. 

She hated feeling helpless. 

If he tried something, she would be  _ powerless _ against his strength. She still didn’t know how she was getting through the night. 

But she would, because Emma wasn’t going to lose her job over her. 

She would, because Emma was a great director, and if it came out that she’d had sex with an actress on a show she was working on, she would have trouble finding projects. 

Regina didn’t want to be the reason that Emma would lose credibility because she got caught doing something that she shouldn’t. 

She didn’t even bother thinking about her own troubles if Robin talked. 

The waitress came back with their drinks, and took their food orders only to stop and stare at Regina for a moment. “There’s someone at the bar who would like to talk to you,” she said softly, and then glanced at Robin. 

“I’m on a date, dear.” Regina smiled gently at the young girl and turned back to Robin again, only to have the waitress put a hand on her arm to regain her attention.

“She said it was urgent, that she’d met you here before?” She tried again and Regina hummed as she tried to think of anyone she’d met at the restaurant before. 

“Alright,” Regina narrowed her eyes when she couldn’t think of anyone and turned to Robin. “Would you excuse me for a moment—I'd like to find out what’s so urgent to interrupt our date.”

Not that she minded the interruption. 

Robin, however, looked like he wanted to protest. It was a split second before he slipped on a mask of  _ something _ .

“Not at all,” he replied with a pleasant smile and she stood to her feet, took a sip of her wine and then followed the waitress. 

When they were out of earshot, she gently touched the girl’s shoulder. “Who is asking for me?” She asked softly. She didn’t know if she was being rescued or if there was a fan waiting for her somewhere. 

“She wouldn’t say her name, but she’s blonde,” the girl replied. She shrugged and then pointed toward the bar. Regina glanced back and realized that Robin couldn’t see the bar, and then she turned toward the person waiting for her. 

She grinned, her heart skipping a beat. “Emma.”

Emma smirked back at her and pulled her to sit down next to her, a glass of wines waiting. Regina took a couple of sips, and then lifted a brow. 

“I thought we could make this a game,” Emma said, her voice soft and a wicked glint in her eyes that told Regina there was something fun on the way. 

“A game? Tell me about it,” she replied with a seductive smile and Emma chuckled huskily. 

“Drink your wine, then join me in the bathroom. We need some privacy for this,” she murmured, leaning close to Regina to make sure no one could overhear. “But that’s only the beginning.”

Regina shivered when Emma sauntered away and she quickly finished her wine before she followed. 

If she was any good at figuring out what Emma meant, she knew what was coming and she felt her core getting wet and hot at just the thought of it. 

Slowly, she followed Emma toward the bathroom and glanced around to make sure Robin didn’t see her or Emma. For a while, she wanted to forget about him. 

And Emma would sure help.

She pushed open the door, and the moment it closed behind her, it clicked and locked. She was about to turn when Emma pushed her forward against the sink, her cock pressing against her butt. 

“Oh my,” Regina breathed, surprise lacing her voice. She loved the way Emma handled her—just a little rougher than she was used to. 

“Yea.” Emma pushed her hips forward and Regina gasped when her hips slammed into the sink. The pain only seemed to add to her pleasure and she bit her bottom lip. 

“What was this—this game you wanted to play?” Regina murmured as she leaned back against Emma. She wrapped one arm around her neck and pressed her mouth against the other side. 

“Well,” Emma replied and then moved her hips. A soft moan escaped her lips before she pulled herself together and pulled Regina’s dress up. “First, I want to fuck you, make sure you  _ feel _ me while you’re talking to him.” 

Regina felt the heat low in her belly, and something fluttered in her stomach as she moved her other arm back and cupped Emma’s butt. 

She loved the feeling of Emma’s hard, throbbing dick against her ass, and she pushed back. 

“Sounds like a plan—and a challenge.” 

“One I’m ready for,” Emma added and pulled down Regina’s panties. “We will need you to wear them, after we’re done.” 

Regina hummed and wiggled her ass against Emma’s jeans, a smile on her face when Emma whimpered. 

“Why don’t you get started, Miss Swan? I have a date to get back to,” Regina husked, her fingers flexing on Emma’s ass. Emma pulled back a little, and then the sound of her zipper filled the room. 

“Tonight, when he drops you off at home, you tell him you’re not feeling well, and when you come up to your apartment I’ll be waiting for you,” Emma murmured and Regina hummed. 

She had already planned to end the date something similar like what Emma was suggesting because she knew Robin wouldn’t let her go otherwise. 

Emma pressed her dick forward against her folds and Regina jerked her hips, surprised at the sudden touch. Emma chuckled, and then positioned herself just so, and quickly slammed into Regina. 

“Oh gods.” Regina whimpered when Emma didn’t let up. She pulled out almost completely, only to roughly slam back into her again. 

When Regina looked up, she could see the flush on her face in the mirror, and she quickly closed her eyes. Watching herself in the mirror might be something she’d be willing to do with Emma—at home. 

“You’re going to feel me  _ all  _ night.” Emma pounded into her again and again, and Regina moaned as the heat built up in her body, and she realized how quickly Emma got her to the edge of an orgasm. 

“Fuck, so close!” Regina exclaimed, as Emma’s hand moved from her hip to her abdomen and then to her clit. When Emma pressed two fingers against her, she jerked her hips and almost came right there. 

Emma hummed as she kept her pace steady, hard, and rough. Regina grunted with Emma, and then all of a sudden she was clenching around Emma’s cock, and she bit her lip to stop the scream. 

Emma pumped even harder, and then emptied herself inside of Regina before she could pull back. Both shuddered as they came down from their orgasms, panting breaths the only sound in the bathroom. 

When Regina opened her eyes, she glanced at Emma through the mirror. The blonde was flushed and sweaty. Her own back was slick with sweat, and she shuddered again at the realization. 

“That was—phew,” Emma muttered as she leaned forward against Regina and pressed a soft kiss to the skin just behind Regina’s ear. “I can’t wait for the second part of this game though.” 

She pulled out slowly, and Regina was of a mind to squeeze her thighs together but Emma stopped her. 

“What are—” her voice rose and broke as Emma pushed something inside her—something smooth and round. She shuddered as she clenched around the object. 

“That’s—it’s one of those vibe eggs.” Emma chuckled against her ear when Regina jerked as it started vibrating at a low intensity. “I’m going to be playing with you all night—but don’t worry, I won’t make you come.” 

Regina whimpered. “I’m not sure I will like this part of the game as much as you will—what do I tell Robin?” She was already clenching and fluttering around the egg. 

“Tell him you’re not feeling too hot, and come back here when you need to come.” Emma turned off the vibrations, and grabbed a paper towel to clean herself off before re-adjusting and zipping up. “The longer you hold out though, the longer you have to do whatever you wish with me tonight.” 

Regina smirked and turned around, holding out her hand for Emma to hand her a paper towel. Emma shook her head and Regina shrugged—it wasn’t the first time she’d walked around with her panties soaked. 

She pulled up her panties and pushed down her dress, smoothing the fabric over her hips.

“So, I should get back,” Regina murmured, reluctant to move. With Emma so close, she felt a lot safer. “He’ll be wondering where I am.”

“I guess.” Emma leaned forward and kissed her, a soft and slow kiss that had Regina curl her toes in her heels. She hummed as she pressed herself against Emma, her arms around her neck to keep the blonde close. 

There was something different in this kiss, and neither felt like they should address it. 

Regina pulled back and rolled her lips before she glanced over her shoulder into the mirror. She still looked decent enough, even after the kiss. 

The only difference was the flush on her cheeks and the tightness in her chest at the thought of going back to Robin. 

“Okay.” 

Regina pushed against Emma with a soft smile and Emma stepped aside. “I’ll find a nice spot near your table—it’s one of the reasons I wanted you in the middle table. It gives me so many choices.” Emma winked, and Regina pressed her thighs together when Emma turned on the egg again. 

It was over before she knew it, but it had brought heat to her cheeks and a gush of liquid between her legs. 

“Effective,” Emma raised a brow before Regina huffed and left the bathroom. 

Robin stood when she approached the table, and before he could do anything, she quickly sat down. 

“Are you okay? What took you so long?” He asked, slowly taking his seat. 

Regina wet her lips and shook her head. Her hands were shaking, but for different reasons than before. “I had a bit of a problem—I took care of it.” 

She didn’t even know what kind of lie she had to spin. Until he seemed to nod in understanding. 

“Lady problems?” 

She widened her eyes and at that exact moment, the egg started vibrating and she whimpered. 

He hummed in understanding this time. 

“Yes,” she choked out, and the vibrating stopped, leaving her wanting more, her cunt fluttering around the egg. 

He frowned, and glanced down at the table before reaching out to grab her hand. “I think—if you want to end this date—we can go out some other day.” 

She shook her head quickly—she didn’t want to have to go out with him again. “It’s fine. It’s under control.” 

He was about to reply when the young waitress returned with their food, and Regina smiled genuinely at her before she emptied her glass of wine. 

“Could you bring me another, dear?” She asked, and the girl smiled and inclined her head. “Thank you.”

“I’ll be right back—would you like anything, sir?” She turned to Robin, who shook his head as he looked down at his glass. 

“No thank you,” he replied. At least he seemed polite enough. 

Regina glanced down at her plate, and clenched her thighs when Emma turned on the vibrations again. Her hands shook as she lifted her fork, and she glanced up just in time to see Robin look at her hands. 

“I hope you like the food,” she said, and his eyes snapped up. He blinked and then took a bite of his pasta, before he hummed. 

“Good,” he spoke around his food and she swallowed her disgust before she dug into her own meal. 

Emma was a tease. 

She kept Regina on edge all through the date, turning on the vibrations whenever Regina seemed to relax. 

There was a flush to Regina’s cheeks that even Robin couldn’t attribute to  _ lady problems _ , and Regina could see the gears turning in his head. 

She just couldn’t find concern for it as she teetered on the edge of an orgasm, her belly tight and her core throbbing. 

Robin paid for dinner, and when he returned from the bar with the bill and a smirk on his face, Regina wondered for the first time if she’d done the right thing.

Had going on a date with him done any good for her or Emma? 

Just before she was out of reach, Emma turned on the vibrations, the highest setting and all Regina could do was whimper as she clenched around the egg, her orgasm so close. 

And then it stopped, and Robin frowned at her before he opened the door of his car. “You okay?” 

“I’m fine,” she breathed, and then smiled at him. 

He returned the smile, but there was something in his eyes that she couldn’t place—something dark. 

The drive to her apartment building was silent and she took a moment to catch her breath, the arousal she’d felt all night slowly dissipating as she spent more time with Robin. 

He got out of the car with her, and walked her to the door. She rummaged around her bag for her keys, but looked up at him. 

“Thank you for dinner tonight,” she said as he moved to stand near her, leaning against the wall beside the door. “I hope we can still keep this professional.”

Robin lifted a brow and rolled his eyes—something she could see even in the dark. 

She narrowed her eyes. 

“You’ve been really bad at hiding how much you want me tonight, Regina,” he murmured suddenly. 

She was pressed against the door suddenly, the knob bruising her back as he pushed his body against hers.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Her voice rose as the panic rushed her system and she pushed her hands against his chest. 

“You’ve wanted me to do something about it all night, haven’t you?” He grinned down at her before he kissed her, hard and bruising. 

She was helpless against his strength, and once again she wondered why she’d agreed to this date. She pushed against him, and swallowed hard when he finally pulled back. 

“Let me go,” she said, her voice breaking and her body cold as terror rushed through her. 

His hands roamed her body, sending shivers down her spine as he pushed forward again. 

“Admit it—you like it.” He smirked, before his hand moved with ease and speed, and he cupped her core. His eyes widened as hers did, and she struggled to push his hand away as he struggled to feel more of her. “Wow, I didn’t know you liked me  _ this  _ much.” 

She pushed against him, and finally— _ finally _ —she found enough strength to push him away from her. Her throat was tight as her heart thudded in her chest.

“I could report you for sexual assault,” she breathed as she tried to calm herself. She didn’t dare to turn around and open the door, she didn’t dare to turn her back to him. 

She pressed a couple of buttons, hoping someone would be home and smart enough to check the camera. 

“But you won’t, will you?” He grinned as he stepped forward and she panted as fear threatened to overwhelm her. “Because if you do  _ that _ , I’ll make sure neither you nor Emma can ever find a decent job again.” 

“You’re an asshole,” she grunted as her eyes burned with frustrated tears. He was right—he probably had more to go on than she did. Who would believe her, when she went out on a date with him while having a sex toy hidden inside her?

She swallowed as he stepped toward her again, a smirk on his face. 

And then the door buzzed, and she pushed it open, stepped inside and closed it in one smooth move. 

He was too slow—too comfortable—to catch up to her and she swallowed again as a tear slid down her cheek. 

She quickly turned around and hurried up the stairs to her apartment. 

—SQ—

She was surprised, to say the least, when Emma didn’t arrive right away. 

She’d taken a shower, had dressed in her pajamas and had poured herself a glass of wine before there was a knock on the door. 

She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror by the door—not surprised to see puffy eyes and a pale face staring back at her—before she opened it. 

Emma frowned at her, and quickly stepped inside when Regina stepped aside. She didn’t say anything as she closed the door. 

She still didn’t say anything as she pulled Regina into a hug, holding her tightly. 

Regina didn’t move, her body tense and her heart thudding loudly in her chest. She could hear it in her ears. 

“What even happened?” Emma asked softly. 

Regina pulled back, wet her lips and made her way to the couch. “Nothing. Not really, at least.”

It didn’t  _ feel  _ like nothing. She could still feel his hands on her. But  _ nothing _ had happened. 

“I still don’t understand why you even went on a date with him when you say you don’t like him.” Emma frowned, but then sat down next to Regina on the couch. “What happened, Regina?” 

She sighed. “Nothing, Emma. He asked me out on a date and I said yes because I wanted—I wanted to see if there was more. I don’t know.” 

“Even though he makes you feel uncomfortable?” 

She shrugged before she leaned forward and took a sip of her wine. “He tried to be a gentleman, and he was one tonight.”

The lie was heavy on her tongue but she knew if she told Emma, the blonde would try and make things better. 

Which would only result in the opposite. 

“You’re lying,” Emma narrowed her eyes but then blinked. “So, will there be a second date?” She asked, quickly changing the subject. 

Regina cleared her throat when all of a sudden her heart leaped up. “No.” 

Emma lifted a brow. “He wasn’t that much of a gentleman, huh?”

“Emma,” Regina closed her eyes as she sighed. “You know what I’d love to do right now?”

“No?” 

“I’d love for you to shut up, and either grab a glass of wine and watch a movie with me, or go home. Because right now, I’m really not in the mood to talk,” her voice broke and she bit her lip before she turned away from Emma. “I am exhausted.” 

She was done talking. 

What she wanted was for Emma to hold her, and to give her a little comfort even though she wasn’t willing to tell Emma  _ why _ .

Emma stood to her feet and swallowed her emotions as she watched the blonde. For a moment, it really did seem she would leave. 

But then she turned toward the kitchen, and got herself a glass and the bottle of wine and took it with her to the living area. 

After she’d poured a glass for herself and topped off Regina’s glass, she leaned back and pulled Regina into her arms. 

“This wasn’t how I envisioned our night to end.” 

Regina sucked in a breath of air. “No, me neither.” 

Emma pressed a kiss to Regina’s hair, and for a moment both simply stared at the screen of the tv. Regina then closed her eyes, her throat tightening as she thought back on her night. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m here for you,” Emma murmured and Regina hummed, not trusting her voice. She knew if she opened her eyes, she would start crying. 

She felt safe in Emma’s arms. 

Her heart skipped a beat, but for a completely different reason than earlier. She wondered when she’d started, and then she sighed and bit the inside of her cheek. 

When did she start to develop feelings for Emma?


End file.
